


Just Say Yes

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Three times Michael messes up a proposal and the one time he gets it right.





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by caitlesshea's cute little snippet

“You should probably marry me.”

Alex slowly turned to face the asshole that was laying on his couch who was literally in the middle of blowing his nose. His eyes were bloodshot and he sounded so fucking congested that it was disgusting. Honestly, a sick Michael was nothing short of purely disgusting.

“I’m sorry, was that an attempt at a proposal?” Alex asked. Michael shrugged, groaning as he tried to breathe through his nose again.

“Kinda. Yeah, why not? You’re not grossed out by me being sick, so I guess we’re basically married, might as well,” he decided. Alex stared at him in shock, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he tried to process the sheer idiocracy coming from the man.

“No,” he responded. Michael had the audacity to look shocked. “No, that was not your proposal. I reject it. That was the worst.”

“Hey! I’m trying!” Michael whined. Alex laughed, tossing a pillow his way.

“No, you aren’t, it just came to your head and you asked,” Alex pointed out.

“I don’t even like marriage, you should be honored,” Michael grumbled. He turned on his side and grossly blew a harsh breath out of his nose, easily getting snot on the pillow he was cuddling as well as all over his mouth. Alex made a face, but instinctively got up to clean him up.

The things you do for love.

*

“Isobel told me to propose so she could pay for our wedding, wanna do it?”

“Oh my god, no!”

“Alex!”

Alex glared at the man in the drivers seat of the truck. He was half asleep from the long party at Isobel’s in celebration of Noah’s life insurance finally going through. She planned to blow on anything she could think of and apparently she had their wedding in mind.

“You know, for a man who expected pyrotechnics for our breakup, you are actually shit at proposing, Jesus Christ,” he grumbled, laying his head against the window. He hated how picky he sounded over this proposing thing, but he wanted at least _something_ nice. He hated how Michael always seemed to ask out obligation.

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Michael sighed.

“I want you to want to, I don’t want you to do it because Isobel said so.”

Michael didn’t respond to that and it had Alex wondering if she had suggested it the first time as well. That actually made him feel a little sick.

“Fine.”

*

“It was supposed to be romantic!”

“Oh yeah, murder is apart of romance now?”

Michael watched as Kyle checked over Alex again. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so bad in his life, it was physically hurting him. He should’ve known better. He knew Alex ate fast, growing up with three brothers and then going into the fucking military would do that to you, and he still put the ring in his food. He should’ve known he would choke on it.

“It’s okay, Guerin. My fault,” Alex said, but his voice was so hoarse that Michael couldn’t help the pitiful whine that produced in the back of his throat.

He crumpled more, his head falling into his hands as Kyle asked if he could taste blood. He didn’t want to risk there being a cut in his throat and it getting infected. That made him feel even worse.

“Don’t beat yourself up over this,” Alex said later that night as they climbed into bed. Well, as Alex climbed into bed. Michael was already in a ball, trying to will away the horrible feeling that he’d almost killed Alex in such a stupid attempt at showing him that he actually wanted to get married. “I appreciate the intent.”

“Stop trying to make me feel better. I should go sleep on the couch,” Michael whispered into the pillow. Alex sighed, the bed tilting as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m not going to stop trying to make you feel better and I’m sure as hell not going to let you sleep on the couch. I love you and I know it was an accident,” Alex promised, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. Michael would be lying if he said he didn’t have tears in his eyes.

“I hurt you because I’m stupid,” he said, his voice betraying how torn up he really was. Alex hugged him tighter, nuzzling his face into the crook of Michael’s neck.

“Hey, stop that. You didn’t do anything wrong. Seriously, this was your best attempt yet,” Alex mused in a soft little voice, peppering him in kisses he really didn’t feel like he deserved.

“I choked you, Alex, that’s not good!”

“But you put thought and effort into it.”

“Clearly I didn’t because I know you, I should’ve known.” Alex sighed again, his hot breath cascading over Michael’s back and giving him chills.

“I’m fine, Michael. It wasn’t on purpose and I don’t blame you, so I’m going to hold you all night even if you feel like you don’t deserve it.”

Michael didn’t argue that.

*

“Have you put on weight?”

“Ouch, calling me fat after sex? That hurts.”

They were both laughing despite their words, laying nose to nose in the comfort of their bed. Michael was feeling light and happy as he stared at his stupidly beautiful boyfriend.

“No, I meant like you feel more muscle-y. Like your thighs are thick as hell, teenage you would be judging hard,” he teased, smiling wider as Alex shoved at his shoulder.

“I work out with Kyle four times a week and have been for three months, you’re _just_ noticing my thighs?”

“In my defense, you haven’t wrapped your legs around my head in awhile.”

Alex rolled his eyes, but moved in just close enough to press an open mouthed kiss to his lips. Michael easily tugged him closer. Their legs tangled together like they were meant for it, slowly morphing into one figure all over again.

“I love you,” Michael whispered against his lips. Alex smiled and kissed him again.

“I love you too.”

“And I want to marry you,” Michael stated matter-of-factly, letting Alex pull back just enough to stare at him, “I want people to be able to hit on you and you always say, ‘sorry, married’. I wanna introduce you to people as my husband. I want to be like those shitty sitcom dads and tell people that I can’t go out for dinner because it’s 'the husband’s orders’. I want kids to see us when we’re old and wrinkly and be like, 'okay, yeah, if they made it, then I shouldn’t be scared’. I wanna punch people in the face for looking at us weird when we hold hands walking down the street. Alex, I want to hold hands when we walk down the street forever. Can I have that with you?”

Alex was smiling so bright it could’ve outshined the sun. “You want to subscribe to a lame ideology where the government is a third party in our relationship just so we can punch people in the face on the street and get arrested as Mr. and Mr. Guerin?”

“I mean, yeah.”

Alex laughed, moving in closer for another kiss. This time Michael felt like he got it right. None of the other time ended in blissful little kisses. Four times the charm, right?

“So, whaddya say? Will you marry me this time?” Michael asked quietly against his lips. Finally, _finally_, Alex nodded.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
